A cutter 11 having the function of independently cutting along rectilinear path is seldom at the present-day market. One of the products having such function is a cutter 11 disclosed in the Chinese published patent application No. 98116050.6. The paper cutting machine has a board which is provided at one end thereof with a rail support for supporting a rail. A slider is movably provided on the rail. A rotatable cutter blade is attached to the slider. A member made of a single material constitutes a sliding block, which lowers the cost of the sliding block, and meanwhile, since the sliding block itself is provided with a safety member, a rotatable blade can be easily changed by changing the sliding block integral with the rotatable blade. According to the said cutter, it is heavy and bulky due to a large size.
On the other hand, cutters 11 having a function of cutting along desired curved path accounts for a higher market share, but their safety and stability somehow are hard to master. In that sense, cutter 11 designed with cutting modes both along rectilinear path and desired curved path is even seldom. In view of the above-mentioned drawbacks of the prior art cutters 11, a technical solution regarding a novel hand held cutter 11 is conceived in the present invention.